La pire des trahisons
by Flolie25
Summary: Quand Santana découvre le sombre secret de Quinn...Faberry principalement. Challenge sur le forum faberritana..Courte fiction
1. Chapter 1

**La pire des trahisons**

**L'appréhension**

Trois années. Trois longues années à lui faire subir sa cruauté. Trois années de déni. Trois années de souffrance pour elle aussi.

Trois ans. C'est le temps qui lui aura fallu pour se rendre compte de ses sentiments. Car aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait que l'admettre, elle était bel et bien tombée amoureuse de cette fille qu'elle croyait détester. Cette jeune femme au caractère bien trempé, à la limite de l'insupportable par moment, mais au talent indéniable.

Trois ans à lui faire subir l'enfer, et encore, à côté de ça, l'enfer serait presque un coin de paradis.

Trois ans de perdus à la détester alors qu'elle en était tombée amoureuse dès le premier instant. C'est d'ailleurs la raison de ce dérapage incontrôlé vers la bassesse de ses actions. La raison pour laquelle elle en avait fait son souffre douleur. Sa culpabilité d'éprouver ces sentiments l'avait poussé à des extrêmes qu'elle ne pourrait jamais effacer.

Aujourd'hui c'est la culpabilité de ses actes qui la rongeait et prenait possession d'elle.

Comment se faire un jour pardonner? Comment lui faire oublier cette part sombre d'elle même? Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que la jeune femme en question avait déjà tout oublié et tout pardonné. En un instant, en un baiser, tout avait été rayé de sa mémoire pour ne garder que le meilleur. Et le meilleur c'était cet instant magique qu'elles venaient de partager. Cet instant qui les unirait à jamais.

Un jour, Quinn Fabray pourrait expliquer comment Rachel Berry avait capturé son cœur en un seul regard. Elle pourrait expliquer comment en un seul baiser elle s'était sentie sienne pour toujours.

Car aujourd'hui, les deux ennemies jurées qu'elles avaient étaient venaient de partager un baiser passionné et fulgurant. Ce fut l'expression de deux corps en souffrance de se fuir l'un l'autre depuis si longtemps.

Elles l'avaient fait. L'auditorium, théâtre de cet instant, garderait en mémoire pour toujours l'émotion délivrée alors.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, lorsque Rachel avait chanté sa dernière chanson de l'année au Glee Club, elle l'avait fait en pensant à Quinn et à l'évolution de leur relation ces dernières semaines. Et elle l'avait chanté en la regardant droit dans les yeux parce qu'il fallait être honnête, le regard de Quinn sur Rachel avait bel et bien changé, pour ne pas déplaire à la principale intéressée.

En effet, plus de slushies, plus d'insultes, plus de coups bas. Au lieu de ça, Quinn était charmante, douce, attentionnée et en demande de discussions. Loin du regard de Santana bien évidemment, ou de toute autre personne pouvant mal percevoir ce revirement de situation. Si Quinn avait changé de comportement, elle restait malgré tout attachée à sa réputation, aussi, leurs rencontres se passaient le plus souvent en dehors du lycée ou dans une salle de cours déserte.

Après cette séance de bœufs improvisée dans la salle du Glee club, Quinn avait discrètement glissé un morceau de papier dans la main de Rachel . Sur ce bout de papier était écrit: ''Rejoins moi dès que possible à l'auditorium, je dois te parler''.

A la lecture de ces quelques mots, un sourire avait illuminé le visage de la jeune femme, provoquant une énième moquerie de Santana.

«Ouuuuuuh, le hobit a un admirateur secret...Et aveugle qui plus est! » suivi d'un regard méprisant dont seule Santana avait le secret. Quinn était déjà partie et n'avait donc pas assisté à cette énième humiliation. Mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire de toute manière? Rien, elle n'aurait même pas bougé le petit doigt et ça, Rachel en était bien consciente, elle savait qu'elle seule avait droit de connaître l'autre Quinn, comme Santana ne dévoilait son côté gentil qu'à Brittany.

Elles s'étaient donc retrouvées à l'auditorium quelques minutes après. Quinn était arrivée la première et s'était installée au piano. Elle jouait une mélodie inconnue à Rachel qui avait discrètement fait son entrée par la porte de gauche.

« Tu crois que je pourrais mettre des mots sur cette mélodie Melle Fabray? »

Quinn avait relevé lentement la tête vers Rachel et elle lui avait fait son plus beau sourire.

« Avec plaisir Melle Berry. On pourrait faire ça cet été si tu veux. »

« Donc tu veux qu'on se voit pendant les vacances? »

« Pas toi? Tu n'en a pas envie? » répondit Quinn avec une petite mou.

« Si si, bien sûre que si. Avec grand plaisir même. »

Rachel lui avait rendu son sourire, un sourire sincère et presque involontaire tant la présence de Quinn à ses côtés la ravissait.

« Viens t'asseoir près de moi..Enfin si tu le veux. »

Elles étaient chacune empreintes d'une certaine timidité, effectuant des gestes maladroits et indécis.

« Arrêtes de te demander tout le temps, si je veux, si ça me dérange, si c'est possible...Si je suis là, c'est que j'ai envie d'être avec toi Quinn. »

« C'est juste qu'après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, j'ai encore du mal à croire que tu acceptes de me parler. »

« Je crois que je pourrais tout accepter de toi tu sais... »

« Non, pas tout, je n'crois pas... »

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais? »

« Je le sais c'est tout. »

« Dis toujours, tu verras bien. »

« Non Rachel, je peux pas. Je ne veux pas détruire l'équilibre fragile que nous avons réussi à construire ensemble depuis quelques semaines. C'est encore trop fragile, trop récent, trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt pour t'en demander plus. »

« Et si je te disais que rien ne pourrait détruire ce que nous avons toi et moi, si ce n'est que tu recommences tes agissements comme avant? »

« Je crois que tu ne t'imagine pas ce que ça peut être Rachel... »

Rachel venait de se rapprocher de Quinn, imperceptiblement.

« Et si je te disais que je l'imagine très bien? »

« Et si moi je te disais qu'après ça plus rien ne serait comme avant? »

« Alors je te répondrais qu'il faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie. »

A mesure que l'échange avançait, Rachel se rapprochait dangereusement de Quinn, pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Tu penses à quoi toi Rachel? »

« Je penses que toi et moi nous nous sommes rapprochées pour une raison. Tu es venue vers moi parce que tu ne supportais plus d'être méchante avec moi, parce que tes actes étaient en totale contradiction avec ce que tu ressens vraiment. »

« Et je ressens quoi à ton avis? »

« La même chose que moi... »

Rachel n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde, ses lèvres étaient venues embrasser celles de Quinn, avec une douceur extrême, dans l'attente d'un refus possible mais il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, Quinn avait rendu son baiser à la jeune chanteuse avec plus d'insistance, saisissant son visage d'une main et entourant sa taille de l'autre pour l'attirer un peu plus contre elle. Au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitation, les langues s'étaient cherchées avant d'entrer dans un ballet majestueux et passionné. Ce premier baiser échangé fut le plus beau qu'elles aient chacune connu, le plus doux et le plus empreint de frissons. Jamais Rachel n'avait ressenti ça avec Finn, une explosion de sensations, un feu d'artifice vous prenant au corps et enflammant tout votre être.

Quinn se dit quant à elle qu'elle avait perdu trop de temps a refouler ses sentiments et qu'elle avait bien l'intention de rattraper ce temps perdu avec Rachel.

A bout de souffle, elles mirent fin à ce baiser fougueux et très instructif.

« Whaou! Quinn, je crois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes. »

« J'en ai bien l'impression... »

Elles s'étaient alors enlacées avec une grande tendresse, chacune des larmes de bonheur dans les yeux.

« Rachel, je veux te faire oublier la Quinn que j'ai été, et je ferais tout ce que je peux pour y parvenir, crois moi. »

« Je l'ai déjà oublié, ne t'inquiète pas... »

Quinn regardait à présent Rachel dans les yeux, elle venait de lui essuyer une larme roulant sur sa joue avec son pouce.

« Mais je vais quand même le faire. »

Quelque chose causait déjà soucis à Rachel et elle ne pouvait l'ignorer.

« Comment tu vas faire pour gérer le problème Santana? »

Quinn y avait pensé depuis le début et c'est sans doute ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Comment gérer la tornade Santana.

« Je ne sais pas Rach, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je vais avoir besoin de toi pour surmonter ça car ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même. »

« Alors joues double jeu. »

« Non, c'est hors de question. Je vais assumer ce baiser, je vais assumer ce que nous sommes, je te le promets. »

Cette réponse de Quinn était secrètement celle que Rachel attendait et elle en était ravit. Ravit mais inquiète en même temps à l'idée que la vie de Quinn devienne un enfer.

Oui, c'était certain, la vie de Quinn ne serait plus jamais la même. Sa meilleure amie ne pourrait jamais accepter ça. Jamais elle ne pourrait se faire à cette idée et jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner. Et l'idée de s'attirer les foudres de Santana Lopez lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Elle allait devoir faire preuve d'intelligence, de finesse et de calme. Elle allait aussi avoir besoin de chance et de Brittany.

Brittany est la petite amie de Santana. Elle est aussi le point faible de la latina. Elle allait donc avoir besoin de tout le pouvoir de persuasion de Brittany pour venir à bout de la colère de sa meilleure amie. Car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle allait être en colère. Et seule l'influence positive de Brit allait pouvoir inverser le cours des choses. Pour ça, il fallait que la jeune danseuse soit de son côté, mais ça n'inquiétait pas tant que ça Quinn car elle était la gentillesse incarnée. Elle savait faire preuve d'une grande écoute et d'une profonde compréhension.

Mais lorsque le sujet de discussion s'appelait Rachel Berry, Santana était impitoyable. Car si Quinn n'était pas tendre avec Rachel, Santana était bien pire. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui était à l'origine de tous les plans foireux anti-Berry. Pas par amour la concernant, mais par jalousie. Santana est une excellente chanteuse mais elle a toujours été dans l'ombre de Rachel. A tort d'ailleurs car elles sont complètement dissociable, tant sur le timbre de voix,que sur le style musical. Mais dans le Glee club, il n'y en a que pour Rachel, et ça, la latina ne l'a jamais supporté, aussi, elle lui fait payer le prix cher.

De ce fait, elle n'allait pas comprendre le soudain rapprochement de Quinn avec la diva. Elle n'allait pas comprendre le baiser et allait prendre ça comme une trahison. Mais Quinn n'était pas prête à prendre le risque de perdre celle qui fait à présent battre son cœur, elle se devait de prendre tous les risques pour être avec Rachel et faire perdurer leur relation. Et pour ça, elle était obligé d'expliquer les choses à sa meilleure amie. Elle ne pouvait pas jouer sur les deux tableaux. Être la petite amie et le bourreaux en même temps. Et il était de toutes façons hors de question pour elle de continuer sa méchanceté envers Rachel.

Quinn avait donc décidé de se lancer ce soir. Nous étions Vendredi, c'était le début du week-end mais aussi le début des vacances. Elle allait donc avoir un mois entier de tranquillité en dehors du lycée. Elle aurait tout le loisir de se préparer pour son retour dans un mois dans la fosse aux lions. Elle aurait pu attendre la fin des vacances pour l'annoncer à Santana, mais elle se disait que lui laisser un mois de réflexion et de digestion, lui ferait le plus grand bien et lui permettrait peut-être d'oublier. Mais ça, elle n'y croyait guère. Santana n'oublierait pas. Au mieux, elle le tolèrerait.

Elle s'était donc arrangé pour être invitée en terre pacifiste: Chez Brittany. Elle avait pris également un risque car Santana souhaitait sans aucun doute rester seule avec sa petite amie et cet imprévu risquait de l'énerver un peu plus. Mais Quinn ne pourrait pas tenir un jour de plus, elle avait besoin de se libérer de ce poids pour profiter de son été en compagnie de Rachel. Car elles avaient prévues de passer le plus de temps possible ensemble afin de se redécouvrir et profiter de leur amour naissant.

En attendant, elle devait trouver le moyen de leur annoncer cette nouvelle qui risquait de changer leur amitié. Un moyen pour aborder le sujet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: L'arrivée**

Quinn était à peine arrivée sur le pas de la porte que Brittany sortait déjà de la maison pour lui sauter dans les bras et l'accueillir avec sa ferveur habituelle. Cette fille est vraiment spéciale se dit Quinn. Elle comprend pourquoi Santana est si attachée à elle. Elle est un peu comme un rayon de soleil qui illumine tout sur son passage. Avec Brittany, il est tout simplement impossible de se fâcher tant sa gentillesse et sa bonne humeur sont communicatives.

« Quinny!Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis excitée par cette soirée entre filles. »

« Salut B! Pas sûre que San soit de cet avis! »

« Et bien tant pis pour elle! »

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle apprécie ce que tu viens de dire! »

« Oui mais elle va finir par aimer cette soirée! »

« Je n'en suis pas si certaine B »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça? »

« Comme ça, une intuition... »

« Si tu nous caches quelque chose, je te conseille de me le dire pour être en mesure de contrer la colère de ma copine! »

« Je crois que même toi tu ne le pourras pas! »

« Quiiiiinn! Aller dis le moi! »

Mais Santana venait de faire son apparition dans sa vieille Ford des années 90, d'un bleu passé et démodé. Quinn s'est toujours demandé comment cette voiture pouvait encore rouler, surtout vu le soin pris par Santana pour la faire perdurer. Elle n'a sans doute jamais fait le ménage à l'intérieur et Quinn serait prête à parier qu'un reste de Mcdo a déjà réussi a se métamorphoser en poussière quelque part sous un siège. Effectivement, il était évident que l'apparence physique absolument parfaite de Santana ne reflétait en aucun cas l'apparence et l'état intérieur de sa vieille voiture.

« Q, qu'est ce que tu fiche ici avec ma copine! Ce soir, c'est soirée filles en tête à tête! »

« Changement de programme mon bébé, Quinn passe la soirée avec nous »

« Briiit! »

Mais la moue suppliante de Brittany n'allait pas tarder à faire son effet sur la brune. Après quelques secondes d'insistance, voir de supplication, Santana capitulait déjà.

Par ça aussi Quinn était subjuguée. Comment pouvait-il exister deux Santana aussi distinctes: l'une dure à cuir, au caractère enflammé et sans concession et l'autre toute gentille, au caractère souple et mielleux, prête a tout passer à sa petite amie et ça, sans faire aucun effort tant c'était pour elle naturel.

« Mouai... »

« Caches ta joie de me voir San! »

« Tu ne faisais pas partie de mes plans du soir Q, excuses moi! »

« Bah tu sais, je peux aussi me joindre à vous pour ça Sanny chérie... » répondit Quinn sans se laissé démonter et avec un brin de moquerie dans la voix!

« Que vous êtes bêtes les filles! Aller! San, Quinny, on monte, on se change, on commande des pizzas et on se fait la soirée filles qu'on aurait du faire déjà depuis longtemps! »

Malgré son approbation, Santana ne se donnait pas la peine de montrer son enthousiasme, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à sa petite amie.

« Et San chérie, je veux te voir sourire! »

Elle saisit tendrement la main de la latina avec la sienne, et elle eu le sourire qu'elle espérait tant.

« Il t'en faut vraiment peu pour être heureuse Lopez » se moquait Quinn

« Ta gueule Fabray! »

« Quinny, soit gentille avec Santana s'il te plaît! Si tu n'y mets pas du tient, je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi. »

« Je sais, excusez moi les filles, je suis juste un petit peu à cran.. »

Elle avait peut-être trouvé là la transition parfaite pour lancer le sujet. Elles étaient arrivées dans la chambre de Brittany sur ces paroles et elles firent mouche immédiatement. C'est même Santana qui avait posé la question la première.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive de si perturbant Q? C'est vrai que depuis quelques jours t'es super chiante et même pas drôle. »

« Comment ça même pas drôle? »

« Ouai, c'est vrai, jte l'accorde, tu n'as jamais été drôle Ice Quinn. »

« Ah ah très drôle Lopez »

« Stooooooop! Je vais finir par me fâcher les filles! »

Brittany n'avait pas son pareil pour afficher son autorité. Elle n'avait pas besoin de pousser sa voix ou de s'énerver, il suffisait qu'elle montre un peu de tristesse et le tour était joué. L'idée de peiner la jeune danseuse ne laissait pas les deux enragées indifférentes.

« Ok ok! Donc, Melle Quinn Fabray, que vous arrive t-il? » dit sur un ton ironique Santana

C'était parti, c'était le moment ou jamais. L'heure fatidique. Après son annonce, la vie de Quinn ne serait sans doute plus jamais la même.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Le grand déballage**

Quinn avait comme un blocage. Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge, incapable d'aller plus loin qu'un simple « Alors voilà... » ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer sa meilleure amie. Brittany quant à elle commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Ce que Quinn avait à dire semblait effectivement important et l'idée que cette nouvelle puisse mettre Santana en colère l'inquiétait plus encore. Elle sentait que Quinn avait peur et ça, la jeune danseuse ne le comprenait pas. Pourquoi avoir peur de ses deux meilleures amies? Elles formaient un trio de choc qui avait même été baptisé la « UnholyTrinity ». Alors pourquoi hésitait-elle autant?

« Q, tu accouches? Ah merde, tu l'as déjà fait c'est vrai! » se moqua Santana.

« Bon ok, je m'en vais, c'est pas la peine, tu comprendrais pas de toutes façons! » s'emportant Quinn.

« Q, c'est bon, je te taquine! Excuses moi ok? »

« Quinnie, pourquoi tu n'oses pas nous dire ce que tu as à nous dire? On est tes amies, on va pas te juger. » intervient avec tendresse Brittany.

« Oui, surtout que tu as sans doute fait pire que ça en couchant avec Puck et en lui pondant un mioche» renchérit sa petite amie

« Bébé, stop! Tu vois pas qu'elle est mal? »

« Écoutes Brit, à moins de nous annoncer qu'elle couche avec Berry, je vois pas ce qu'elle peut craindre... »

Le visage de Quinn s'était figé instantanément. Elle avait donc raison. Elle avait raison de ne pas oser, de ne pas divulguer cette information pourtant capitale. Elle savait depuis le début que c'était une mauvaise idée, que Santana ne comprendrait pas. Et ce qu'elle craignait était réel. Sa vie serait fichue après ça, Santana lui ferait vivre l'enfer. Quinn se voyait déjà recouverte de Slushies, humiliée en public. Elle s'imaginait déjà changer de lycée et devoir se séparer de Rachel. Mais cette idée lui faisait encore plus peur que de devoir affronter Santana Lopez. L'idée de perdre Rachel lui tordait le cœur et ça, elle ne l'accepterait jamais. A deux elles seraient fortes.

« Et si c'était le cas San? Si je couchais avec Berry en quoi tu aurais ton mot à dire? Hein? »

La question de Quinn avait laissé un silence gênant planer au dessus de leur tête pendant quelques secondes, avant que le rire de Santana n'éclate dans toute la pièce. Elle était même hilare et au bord du fou rire jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne conscience du silence et du sérieux de Quinn. Petit à petit son rire s'était estompé jusqu'à ne plus exister du tout. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, ni si elle devait prendre cette question au sérieux. Elle était même inquiète, ne cessant de regarder les deux blondes à tour de rôle, cherchant des réponses dans les yeux de sa chérie, comme si celle-ci détenait la vérité.

Brittany quant à elle avait pris très au sérieux l'intervention de Quinn. Et elle se doutait que l'annonce avait réellement un rapport avec Rachel, sinon, effectivement, elle ne serait pas aussi stressée et aussi inquiète de la réaction de Santana. Quinn et Rachel. Elle n'en revenait pas. Non pas que Rachel soit repoussante mais elle était étonné que quelque chose puisse exister entre elles au regard du comportement de son amie envers la chanteuse depuis trois ans.

Pour Quinn, il était hors de question de reculer et encore moins de se laisser faire.

« Alors San? Qu'est ce que ça pourrait bien te foutre? »

« Dis moi que c'est pas vrai Q... »

« Non, c'est pas vrai, je couche pas avec Berry. »

Santana se sentait d'un seul coup soulagée et respirait un grand coup.

« Ouuuuf! Fabray tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles! »

« Je l'ai simplement embrassé... »


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: L'affrontement**

La scène mériterait vraiment une photo. Quinn l'air sûre d'elle, face à une Brittany aux aguets, prête à stopper une Santana capable de tout , et cette dernière la bouche béante, les bras ballants, comme hagard face à cette révélation. Mais cet posture prostrée n'allait pas durer longtemps, Santana Lopez l'impitoyable allait vite reprendre le dessus sur Santana Lopez dite aussi ''bébé''.

« San, bébé, avant de t'énerver calme toi, s'il te plaît, c'est pas si grave que ça si? »

« Pas si grave? Pas si Gr...Bien sûre que si que c'est grave! »

« Je l'aime San, je suis désolée mais c'est comme ça. »

« Tu quoi? Oh putain dites moi que je rêve. Tu me fais le coup de la caméra cachée c'est ça? Elle est où cette putain de caméra? »

Santana s'était levée pour chercher une possible caméra cachée dans la chambre de Brittany. Elle était en état de choc, et dans le déni le plus total.

« Bébé, calmes toi, assieds toi et écoutes la. »

« Je veux pas l'entendre, je veux rien savoir. Où est CETTE PUTAIN DE CAMERA BORDEL? »

Quinn s'était levée pour faire face à sa meilleure amie. Brittany était incapable de bouger le petit doigt, pétrifiée à l'idée de ce qui pourrait se passer entre les deux jeunes femmes debout face à elle.

« Il n'y a pas de caméra! »

Quinn venait de hausser le ton et se tenait face à Santana, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Je l'ai VRAIMENT embrassé et je l'aime pour de vrai. »

« Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi tu fais ça à la UnholyTrinity? Pourquoi tu nous détruit? »

Le ton qu'avait employé la latina était empreint de tristesse, comme si cette annonce sonnait la fin de leur histoire à trois.

« Je ne détruit personne San, je suis juste amoureuse. »

« Mais pas de Berry, tu peux pas. Pas elle Q. Après tout ce que tu lui as fait? Je comprends pas. »

« Je l'ai fait pour chasser mes sentiments pour elle. »

La mine dégouttée de Santana en disait long sur son ressenti.

« Tu me donnes envie de vomir Fabray. »

La latina s'était dirigé dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre et en avait fermé la porte, bien décidée à y rester jusqu'au départ de l'élément perturbateur. C'est ainsi qu'elle considérait Quinn à présent.

« Brit, c'est maintenant que j'ai besoin de toi, je suis sûre que tu me comprends toi. »

« A vrai dire, pas vraiment Quinnie. Je comprends pas comment tu as pu humilier Rachel depuis tant d'années et aujourd'hui nous annoncer que tu l'aimes. Et au delà de ça, je ne comprends absolument pas Rachel. »

« Moi non plus pour être franche avec toi, mais toujours est-il qu'elle m'a embrassé et j'en avais tellement envie que je lui ai rendu son baiser.

« Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeerk » fit Santana depuis son refuge.

« Mais comment tourner la page de trois années de supplice? »

« L'amour... »

« Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeerk »

« Ta gueule Lopez, si tu veux participer à la discussion sors de ta cachette! »

Après plusieurs secondes d'attente, Santana n'était toujours pas sortie de la salle de bain ce qui fit sourire Quinn.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait, tu es bien du genre à fuir les discussions. »

« Elle est sous le choc Quinnie, c'est tout. »

« T'es trop gentille avec elle Brit, tu sais ça? »

« Mais elle est gentille avec moi aussi, elle ne m'a jamais rien fait de mal. Pas comme toi avec Rachel. »

« Alors tu es contre moi aussi c'est ça? »

« Je ne suis contre personne. Je suis juste une poule dans un poulailler entre deux coqs qui se battent et franchement, ça me fatigue avant même que le combat ait vraiment commencé»

« Et tu ne vas pas m'aider à la raisonner? »

« Bien sûre que si. De toutes façons, je suis certaine qu'elle se résonne en ce moment même, toute seule comme une grande. »

« FAUX ! »

« Oses me contredire bébé! »

« Elle sait pas se résonner Brit. »

« Si elle sait. Et là, elle se dit ''merde, ma meilleure amie est amoureuse de ma meilleure ennemie, je fais quoi avec ça moi?'' et la question qu'elle se pose vraiment, c'est comment t'aider? »

Les deux blondes étaient dans l'attente d'une objection de la part de leur camarade restée cloîtrée dans la salle de bain mais rien ne vint. Brittany avait-elle raison finalement? Santana était-elle capable d'essayer de comprendre?

« Tu sais ce qui m'aiderait San? »

« Nope! »

« Que tu sortes de là et qu'on en parle dans le calme. C'est pas si grave que ça tu sais. Je peux même te donner la permission de me lancer des slushies. »

La porte s'était finalement ouverte sur une Santana les yeux humides de larmes. Quinn s'était approché mais elle avait été stoppée par un geste de la brune.

« Non, pas d'embrassade. Je veux bien parler mais je ne suis pas prête à passer après la bouche de Berry, même si ton bisous était destiné à ma joue. Hors de question. »

« Ses lèvres sont douces pourtant »

« Arrrrrrgh , Quinn fermes là, je veux pas entendre ce genre de chose, pitié! »

« Tu me pardonnes alors? »

« Doucement ma belle, je n'en suis pas là. Je vais déjà t'écouter parler et on en reparlera. »

Brittany venait de se lever pour enlacer sa petite amie.

« Je suis fière de toi mon bébé. Si fière. Mais je suis d'accord avec elle Quinn, tu nous dois des explications parce que même moi, je comprends pas tout. Alors nous t'écoutons!»

Quinn avait finalement eu tord, sa vie n'allait pas être un enfer tant que Santana resterait son amie et le fait qu'elle l'écoute et qu'elles en parlent prouvait à Quinn que la latina n'était pas prête à la laisser tomber. Cette idée la rassurait, elle avait besoin de ses deux amies. Mais elle avait raison sur un point, sa vie allait changer car avoir Rachel sans sa vie, c'était comme avoir droit à un nouveau départ.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: La fin d'un été (Epilogue)**

Elles étaient allongées là depuis maintenant deux heures, ne faisant pas cas des gens qui passaient devant elles. Elles étaient comme seules au monde, comme depuis le début des vacances. A elles deux elles refaisait le monde, leur monde. Elles ne s'imaginaient pas autant de points communs même si leurs différences étaient définitivement leur singularité.

Quinn était allongée sur le dos et Rachel allongée, la tête posée sur son vente. Les doigts longs et fins de la blonde caressaient les cheveux noirs de sa bien aimée ce qui provoquait à cette dernière des petits bruits de plaisir et de bien être. Quinn aimait Rachel et celle-ci le lui rendait bien. En un mois de vacances elles avaient appris à se connaître et à s'aimer d'avantage de jour en jour.

« Au fait, Santana m'a appelé aujourd'hui! » dit soudainement Quinn

« A quelle insulte tu as eu droit cette fois? »

« Aucune! »

« Whaouuuu! Elle progresse! »

« Elle m'a dit, ''Quinn dans deux jours c'est la rentrée, on doit causer.'' »

« Et vous allez causer quand? »

« Ce soir... »

« Bon courage! »

« Et tu viens avec moi Rachel! »

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Rachel se relève d'un bond, voulant scruter le regard de Quinn pour tenter de deviner si celle-ci elle était sérieuse ou pas.

« Tu plaisante là? »

« Non, je suis plus que sérieuse. Elle veut te voir aussi. Je pense qu'elle veut mettre au point un stratagème pour que notre couple ne lui pourrisse pas la vie à elle aussi. »

« Quelle égoïste! »

« Mon cœur, on a déjà de la chance qu'elle ne nous tourne pas le dos. Et elle va faire en sorte qu'on ne nous fasse pas vivre un enfer. Fais lui confiance. Et puis, je te rappelle que c'est moi qui n'ai pas été réglo avec elle, qui ai passé des années à la tromper sur mes réelles intentions envers toi. Elle n'a fait que suivre mon envie de vengeance qui était ridicule je te l'accorde. Même si je sais, elle y trouvait son compte aussi Je suis celle qui a changé les règles du jeu dans notre trio. Je veux bien me plier à une ou deux règles pour me faire pardonner. »

« Pffffff! Elle ne mérite aucune excuse, elle devrait juste être heureuse pour nous c'est tout. »

« Mais elle l'est, c'est juste qu'on ne la changera pas. »

« Pourquoi tu lui pardonnes toujours tout? »

« Parce que c'est ma meilleure amie et que je la connais presque mieux que personne. »

« Mouai...Mais elle a intérêt d'être sympa et de me laisser tous les solos cette année! »

Rachel avait mis en place sa moue boudeuse car elle savait qu'ainsi elle ferait craquer Quinn. Mais pas sûre...

« N'exagère pas non plus! Tu peux lui en laisser 10% non? »

« C'est bien pour toi que je le ferais. »

« Et les moments où tu ne chanteras pas c'est autant de moment que l'on passera ensemble. »

« Très bon argument ça Melle Fabray! »

Rachel s'était déjà ruée sur les lèvres pleines de désir de Quinn. Elles n'étaient jamais rassasiées l'une de l'autre.

Comment deux êtres pouvaient du jour au lendemain passer de la haine à l'amour? Comment deux être pouvaient faire table rase du passé pour ne penser qu'au présent et profiter de chaque instant? Sans doute grâce à la magie de l'amour.

Dans deux jours, ce serait le dur retour à la réalité. Le retour au lycée. La première fois pour les deux jeunes femmes en tant que couple. Comment allaient-ils tous réagir? Et Finn, comprendrait-il ce retournement de situation? Rachel voulait le lui dire avant qu'il ne le découvre lui même mais en un mois elle n'y était pas parvenue, reculant ce moment de jour en jour, malgré les encouragement de la fille qu'elle aimait désormais. Il avait été son petit ami durant deux années, ainsi que celui de Quinn. Rachel avait de la peine pour lui parce qu'elle savait qu'en fin d'année il l'aimait encore. Elle détestait faire du mal aux gens et l'idée de faire du mal à Finn ne l'enchantait pas. Mais la vie était ainsi faite, aujourd'hui elle était désormais amoureuse de Quinn, éperdument amoureuse même et les gens devraient l'accepter car elles ne changeraient pas pour faire plaisir aux gens. Elles étaient décidé de vivre leur amour au grand jour, de l'assumer jusqu'au bout car le pire n'était pas de subir ensemble les foudres de leurs camarades, amis ou familles, le pire pour elles serait d'être séparées, de ne pas pouvoir être pleinement ensemble. L'avenir pour Rachel et Quinn s'écrivait désormais à deux, peu importe le regard des autres. Peu importait à Quinn de perdre un jour l'amitié si précieuse de Santana, même si cette possibilité, elle ne l'envisageait pas vraiment. Elle n'y croyait d'ailleurs pas du tout. Elle avait beau avoir retourné sa veste, Santana finirait par comprendre et accepter cette relation. Et qui sait, peut-être un jour finirait-elle par devenir amie avec Rachel Berry.


End file.
